1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engine controlling apparatus for a motorcycle which controls an engine of the motorcycle when abnormal operation occurs.
2. Description of Background Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-247188, a vehicle of the drive-by-wire (DBW) type is disclosed wherein if a brake operation is detected, then the operational amount of the brake operation is detected and the range of the control amount of an actuator for driving a throttle valve is controlled in response to the operational amount of the brake operation. As a result, even in such a case wherein an accelerator opening sensor fails and such a signal which represents that an accelerator pedal is operated to a fully opening position is detected and consequently a throttle valve is opened fully, abnormal traveling can be prevented by strongly operating the brake pedal.
However, according to the technical idea disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-247188, the detection means for detecting the operational amount of the brake is required, and the structure is complicated. A high cost is required in comparison with an ordinary brake switch (switch for detecting whether or not the brake is operated).